


Marrige

by Rat_uwu



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: :(, I'm Sorry, M/M, This is very short, i want to death, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_uwu/pseuds/Rat_uwu
Summary: I have never in my life seen a crack Dr. Stone fanfic, I just kinda thought i would bring that into the world....
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Marrige

“Mental list” Senk sighs, “𝒴𝑒𝓈 Senu-Chen” Gay saids. “Redy?” Senk Assks Neg “yis!” Gay exclams. Kahako was waitng outsie, “is u two raedy” Koko say.

…

Gay runs too Seku, and hugh him. 

…  
Bo0Op  
The telelport to the marrige places, den Komaeda says “Senku Ishimaru do du take Gay adagiri be husband” “ye” Senku says uncertain “what about you Gay…” *visible yes* “Okay…. NOW YOU MARRY”


End file.
